Final Days
by MissAnimeAddict
Summary: It turns out the truth took more than his alchemy. It took his kidneys too. Ed is diagnosed with 2 months to live. He wants to spend it with the man he loves, Roy Mustang. Alphonse interferes and tells Roy about his 2 months. Out of pure pity Roy decides to 'date' Ed for his two final months even though he loves Riza. Will Roy fall for Ed? Or fall even harder when Ed's gone.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, it's MissAnimeAddict here, this is my first Royed fanfic so take it easy! I'd appritiate it if you guys would review and/or favourite it! So here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood and sadly never will.

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****_Diagnosis_**

It was a normal day in the empty town of Risembol. The open fields were inhabited with farmers and townsfolk. The sun shone brightly from over head along with a small breeze. Green grass swayed on their un cut fields. Everything was quiet; along with the dinning room table that morning.

Ed had sat down at the table which seemed to be full of conversation this morning. But when he looked up from pushing his chair in the table had suddenly gone silent. There was something wrong here, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He glanced at Al looking for some kind of explination but the younger brother avoided his glare quickly. Ed raised an eyebrow curiously. It wasn't like Al to be all squimish. He looked over at Winry but it seemed she ignored him all together. He didn't bother to look at Pianko.

"So, what's for breakfast!" he exclaimed clapping his hands together hungrily. He looked around innocently as if didn't realize the ominous vibe to the table this morning.

"Oatmeal." Pianko replied with a blunt expression.

Ed looked at her for a moment. He knew Oatmeal was traditionally made with milk and they didn't usually eat it.

"Don't worry Ed, i've made yours with extra milk." She said reading his mind. Her glasses glinted in the light as she got up to retrieve the bowls that had been cooling on the counter.

Ed simply grunted with annoyance in reply. She always found a way to tick him off.

"So Al, how've you been sleeping lately?" Ed said dropping the oatmeal subject. He turned his head to his new younger brother with a smile.

"Alright I guess, though I have to admit I do miss the stars." Al replied with an awkward chuckle.

Pianko placed the bowls down in front of the table occupants. Ed's bowl looking abit skimpish since it was just made with water.

"Yeah? So when do you think you'll be ready to set out on our trip?" Ed said shoveling a spoonfull of oatmeal into his mouth.

The table went silent. Ed looked up feeling the awkwardness in the air. Had he said something wrong? He looked around curiously.

"What?" he asked questioningly.

"Well about that Ed." Alphonse said hesitantly.

He paused for a moment lacing his fingers together and resting his head apon them. Underneith was an untouched bowl of oatmeal.

"We've been thinking about this and we think... well, you're not in the best condition to be-"

Ed cut him off.

"What do you mean 'the best condition'? I'm perfectly fine! We've discussed this trip for over 3 months!" Ed spluttered with confusion.

"Do you think we haven't noticed Ed?" Winry but in.

"Noticed wha-"

"NOTICED THAT YOU'VE BEEN COUGHING UP BLOOD EVER SINCE YOU CAME BACK!" Winry yelled slamming her spoon back into her bowl.

Her last words hung in the air. The elephant in the room had just gotten bigger.

"Really Win, it's nothing, after a fight like that don't you think anyone would be a little injured?" Ed said calmly. He was trying to brush this off but it wouldn't work.

"Not for three months!" Winry exclaimed.

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR NOT BEING THE PICTURE OF HEALTH." Ed yelled back slamming his hands on the table as he sat up. Almost throwing the chair back from his sudden movement.

"Brother!" Alphonse exclaimed warning him that they were still at the table.

Ed sat back down and placed the napkin on his lap. The blonde ignored the foul looks from his younger brother and shoved his face with soggy oatmeal.

"We're worried about you you know." Winry said almost in a whisper.

"Well don't." Ed replied through his mouthfull of oatmeal.

"Uhg! You're so freaking stubborn! Just go to a god damn doctor already!" Winry urged.

Her sudden foul language caught them all off guard. She simply stood up from her chair and stormed off. Her oatmeal still untouched.

* * *

After some talking from Alphonse and having Pianko smack the sense into him; he decided to go talk to Winry.

He knocked at the closed door and waited patiently.

"Hey Win," He called out sympathetically.

"Look, i'm sorry, could you let me in?"

The door slowly opened and a red eyed blonde poked her head out. She opened the door completely and let him sat at the edge of her bed silently for a moment.

"Ed I-" she began.

"No Winry, I'm sorry, I was being stupid." He said looking down at his hands.

"I know you were. We are so worried Ed." She whispered.

"I know. I already got yelled at from Al and Granny." He said solemnly.

He was surprised to suddenly get a hug from the blonde. But he accepted it anyways even though he was a little thrown off by her being so emotional.

"You're so stupid." She whsipered into his shoulder.

"It's alright Winry, i'll be fine. I'll go to the doctors later today. There's no need to cry over it." Ed said awkwardly.

"You don't understand Ed." She sobbed.

"Winr-"

"No Ed, you don't understand how much you mean to me." He could feel the tears on the shoulder of his shirt. He stayed silent as he looked down at his hands.

"You're so stupid! You don't know what's wrong with you, you could be dying for all we know! This is exactly how Mrs. Izumi is and we all know she has only a limited life spand. Can't you see the signs?" She sobbed into his shoulder. "I may not be a doctor, but I know enough that this isn't some cold." she hugged him tighter. "Listen Ed. I love you... And I don't know what i'd do if I lost you. Everyday I waited for you to come back and- and now that you're back I might loose you all over again Ed. Dammit why is it so complicated." she said, more tears running down her face.

Ed stayed silent as his heart dropped. His breath hitched and he didn't know what to say. He had a feeling it would resort to this. But his heart yearned to someone else. And he secretly knew Al always loved Winry but she was too blind to see. He closed his eyes and sighed. With Winry still sobbing on his shoulder he stood up, not looking back at her.

"I have to go get ready now." He said bluntly and walked out of the room, leaving the dansel certainly in distress.

* * *

After Ed had gotten properly dressed he walked out of his room. His eyes were clouded with sadness knowing he could never love his childhood friend the way she had loved him. He passed by her room but the door was still closed. His feet felt like bricks again. 'Damnit.' he thought 'They're swollen again'.

As he walked down the stairs Al was waiting for him on the couch. The blonde looked up to meet his older brother's gaze. His golden eyes contempt with satisfaction. Al stood up as Ed grabbed his brown overcoat.

"Shall we get going?" Al said opening the door in a cheerful manner. Even though the younger blonde knew this was no happy occasion he tried to stay positive for Ed and Winry. Deep down he was afraid of what was wrong with Ed.

Ed grunted and swung his overcoat over his shoulder as he exited the house.

It was certainly going to be a long day. Very long indeed.

* * *

Ed swung his legs as he sat on the examination table. The two blondes waited patiently for the doctor to finish up with the previous patient.

The two were silent, partly because they had talked about all that needed to be said on the way there. Ed had told Alphonse what had happened with Winry and how he felt. Alphonse had especially been affected by this news and he had stayed quiet for the most part.

"So Al, is it true?" Ed said as he looked at the diagram off an ear on the wall.

"Is what true?"

"That you love Winry." Ed said bluntly as he looked at his younger brother with a smile.

Alphonse looked away with the darkest shade of red plastered on his face.

"H-how did you know." Alphonse squeaked looking down at his hands.

"Oh come on Al, I know you better than anyone else! Of course i'd figure it out!" Ed said with a grin

"But Winry lov-"

The two brother's conversation skid to a hault as they heard a knocking on the door.

The doctor entered the room with a clipboard and some gloves. His glasses shone from the overhead light and he sat down on his small wheeled chair.

"So which of you fine young men is the Fullmetal Alchemist." he said with a friendly smile.

"Uh, well, im no longer and Alchemist but I was.." Ed said speaking up.

"Alrighty then. The urine test the nurse had you take has been observed and it seems i'm going to have to ask you some questions." the man said looking down at his clipboad.

"Well first off, I'm doctor Fitsgerald, but you can fall me doctor Gerald." he said making an introduction.

The two blondes nodded in unison.

"Now, Edward, do you smoke, chew, or are on any medications" Doctor Gerald asked in all seriousness.

"No." Ed replied calmly.

"Alright, that's good to know. Now before we get into the good stuff let's talk about your health in general." He said re-positioning his glasses.

"It seems you are about 5'8 and are 144 pounds, correct?"

Ed nodded.

"Seems like you're just a little under the average height but-"

"WHO YOU CALLING A MICRO-SIZED HALF PINT WHO DIDN'T GROW UP BECAUSE HE DOESN'T DRINK MILK?" Ed shouted over him.

Alphonse stiffled a laugh from the other side of the room.

"DONT BE LAUGHING AT ME AL"

"Brother, he's a doctor you shouldn't be yelling at him just because he's concerned about your health." Al said with a serious look.

"Ah, so you don't drink milk? Maybe that _is_ the reason you're under average height." The doctor contemplated with a smirk.

Ed grunted and got a general check up from doctor Gerald.

* * *

"Now, back to the tests..." he said flipping some pages from his clipboard.

Alphonse suddenly looked lively as he sat up straight and brushed off the imaginary dust off his knee.

"It seems either your kidneys has failed all together or they weren't even there in the first place." he said bluntly.

The two brother's looked at eachother for a moment.

"And what does that mean?" Ed nagged

"It means, without your Kidney your body fills with extra water and waste products. Ultimately leading to Uremia." He said placing the clipboard down. He linked his hands together and looked down at them.

"Well, what does Uremia do?" Ed urged.

"It causes swelling in the feet and hands. It also can cause different body malfunctions, thus is why you may be coughing up blood... Since you've stated that this has been going on for about 3 months I can honestly say no one has ever made it past 5 months without a kidney. At the most, you have 2 more months with us Edward. I'm terribly sorry."

* * *

Song to this Fanfiction would be I need A Doctor by Dr Dre, Eminem, and Sklar grey.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry about the feels-y ending last chapter. Its a tragedy fanfic whaddya expect? I know it was abit cruel and a little anatomically incorrect, but alas it's a fanfiction and it's not supposed to make sense... I think. Anyways I didn't mention that this is rated T for teens. Most because of language and abit of fluff later on. I realized the first chapter was abit short and stuff but this'll be abit longer! Enjoy!~

Song for this Fanfic: I need a doctor Dr Dre

* * *

**Chapter 2:_Realizations_**

"W-Whaddya mean only 2 months? There's gotta be some mix up you can't urinate without kidneys ya dumbass!" Ed challenged. His golden eyes fixated on the doctor. He wanted an explanation, he _needed_ one.

"W-Well yes, and I have no idea how this works out, but judging from the tests you have the same result as people who have kidney disease... Except abit worse.." Dr. Gerald replied scooting an inch away from the angry blonde who seemed to be getting up all in his face.

"It's a scientific phenomenon how you're still functioning and it doesn't make sense. I've never seen anything like it. But from what i've heard you're no normal human being."

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NO ORDINARY HUMAN BEING?'. WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Ed retorted.

"Brother! Calm down, i'm sure its just some mis understanding!" Alphonse spoke up for the first time ever since the news was dropped.

"Well, you're a legend and from what i've heard you commited human transmutation on yourself. Who knows what you've done to yourself. Let alone i have no idea how Alchemy even works." Dr. Gerald said while pushing up his glasses.

"I didn't commit human transmutation on myself! I did it to..." his voice trailed off when he realized he had said to much.

"Well, whatever you did certainly mess up your insides. Only god knows how long you'll survive. But according to what we have now I can tell you, you won't last long with these results."

"Whatever, this is a bunch of bullshit." Ed said hopping off the examination table. He grabbed his coat from the chair besides Al.

"Brother wait!" Alphonse called after him after he had stormed out of the room. As he got up to leave he gave the doctor a thankful nod before leaving the room after his brother.

Ed had already ran past the reception desk, heading towards the door. The blonde swung the wooden door open and ran out towards the dirt road.

"Brother wait!" Alphonse called after him from the enterance of the doctor's office.

"No Al, im not wasting any more time at the stupid place." Ed said continuing walking.

"You can't run from this Edward!"

Edward stopped in his tracks. Alphonse rarely called him by his real name. He was serious. Ed looked back, a scowl on his face. The two blonde's eye's met in an intense glare. Ed's pulled back ponytail was swayed by the sidden gust of wind. Silence rung the air as the two locked eyecontact. Neither dared to break the serious atmosphere.

"Run away? You seriously think i'm running away here!?" Ed's voice hung up in the air for what seemed like minutes. Alphonse didn't dare speak.

Ed said, his golden eyes flared with anger. No not anger, disappointment, no, fear. Yes, that's what it was, fear. Inside the older blonde was terrified. He had spent his whole life not knowing if he'd die that day or not. And when he had finally grasped protection and certainty for his life; he was told when he was going to die. How ironic, Ed thought. He didn't want his death handed to him on a silver platter, no, that's not how he wanted to go out. Living soundly in a small house on the country as he slowly died in bed. If anything he'd want to go out in style. Yeah that's right, Ed's alter ego wanted him to go out with a bang. He _was _the Fullmetal Alchemist anyways. The Alchemist of the people; how dissapointed would his fans be if he died just because of some sickness? No, he wasn't going to let this control his life. Nor would he run away from it.

"I'm not going to let _anyone_ tell me when i'm going to die." Ed spoke up, his voice went up an octave. "After all i've been through, after all _we've_ been through, I don't to be told when i'm going to die!" His voice was cracking up as he spoke. Tears blurred his vision. He wiped them away quickly with his coat sleeve.

"I've put my heart and soul into trying to return everything back to normal. Even if it meant loosing myself." Ed said with his arm still over his eyes.

"But in all honesty, now that I have you back, I don't want to loose you again." Ed sobbed.

"And I-" Ed was cut off as he suddenly felt his brother trap him in a tight embrace from behind.

"I get it brother. I know what you mean." Alphonse said into his brother's shoulder. "I'm not saying that you have to accept what the doctor said. Just know that we both have to embrace the fact that this will change _both _of our lives. I've spent my entire life at your side, and I don't know what i'd do without you."

Ed put his arm down as he realized how selfish he was being. He hadn't thought about how Al felt about this. But he knew they were both scared. Ed's chest felt heavy as his brother hug him tighter.

"I love you Ed, and i'm scared of loosing you." Alphonse whispered.

Ed had heard that before, oh right, Winry had said the exact same thing... Well with a different meaning. Geez why was everyone being so emotional today? His heart felt like lead as he realized something. Of course all of them were worried, they all cared for him so much but here he is taking them all for granted. It really was a day of realization for him. All these years he could've died in battle or died from a bullet to his head. But he had survived and succeeded. This was supposed to be the time where he felt safe and relaxed. But alas that was not the situation. He was a survivor, and he wasn't going to let some doctor decide when he was going to die.

"I love you too Al." Ed said in a hoarse whisper. He hadn't realized he was crying until he felt hot tears run down his face. Damn, he couldn't even remember when he last cried. Maybe it was when Al had sacrificed himself for him, but those were a different type of tears. This was one hell of a year,  
"Lets go home." Alphonse said after a few moments of thought. The younger blonde released Ed and backed up. His brown shoes stirred up some dirt as he waited for his older brother to turn around.

Ed felt the warmth of his sibling leave him as he stopped crying. He wiped the tears away from his face as he turned around. His brother had already seen him cry numerous times before, but this time wasn't one of them. His eyes were a tad bit red but Al didn't say anything as joined him on their return home.

* * *

The walk home had been quiet but not awkward.

"Hey Al, back in doctor's office we were talking about Winry before we got interrupted. What were you saying? I think you got cut off." Ed said out of the blue.

"Oh, uh, I think I was mentioning something about how Winry loves you and not me." Al said abit downcasted.

Ed was abit caught off guard in his brother's bluntness but knew it hurt Al when he had said it. He honestly didn't know how to go about this, and he obviously wasn't looking for the this awkward situation when he had brought it up.

"Do you love Winry?" Al spoke up looking over at his brother. Ed avoided his gaze as they walked on abit further. He thought about what to say as they walked.

"No. Not like she loves me. She's more of like a sister to me, and I could never think of her in that way." Ed said finally as he looked over at his brother who seemed to be fixated on the crop fields beside them.

"Oh." Alphonse said.

"Al, I know you love her, and I think you should tell her." Ed urged as he shoved his hands in his coat pockets.

"It's not that simple brother, you wouldn't understand since you've never been in love." Alphonse pouted, his face abit red.

_If only you knew._ Ed thought guiltily. He couldn't possibly tell his younger brother that he was in love with another _man_ for crying out loud. Of course Al would be alright since he's always understanding. But Ed couldn't do that to his pride. Part of him wanted to tell his brother, part of him wanted to hide and forget about it all. God, could he be more ashamed of who he was in love with?

"Well..." Ed said unconsciously.

"What? You've been in love?! With who! When? Why didn't you tell me? Is it Rose? I think Rose is a nice girl-"

"God Alphonse slow down. NO I do not nor have ever loved _Rose_" Ed cut him off.

"Oh, then I can't think of anyone you'd like... Hawkeye? No, she's more of a mom and strict. Maybe Sheiska! She-"

"ENOUGH AL." Ed cut him off once more. A little annoyed, he rubbed his temples.  
"God I shouldn't have said anything!" Ed grumbled.

"Come on brother I told you who I liked why can't you tell me? We've always been so close why are you so secretive." Al whined

Ed had to remind himself his brother was 16 and not some demanding toddler.

"Al, I really don't want to talk about it right now. Doesn't matter anyways i'll never see him again." Ed mumbled looking ahead at the dirt road they were walking on.

Little did Ed know his younger brother had stopped in his tracks and stood there baffled. The younger blonde's eyes were as wide as ever and his mouth was slightly agape.

"_Him?_ What do you mean _him._ A-Are you..."

Ed realized what he had slipped out and turned around to see his brother behind him baffled. Ed's face went red.

"I swear Al if you say-"

"YOU'RE GAY?" Al squeaked.

* * *

"I didn't think you'd like _guys_. I mean I guess I should've known since you wear a pony tail and refuse to-"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY PONY TAIL?!" Ed snarled.

"Nothing its just... Not manly. If ya know what I mean"

"Alphonse. I swear say anything about my pony tail again and i'll shave all your hair off while you're sleeping." Ed threatened."And what do you mean 'I should've known' I never said I was gay!"

"Well you kinda implied it when you said _him._" Al teased.

"Anyways I'm happy for you brother, though i've never met a gay guy before, what does it feel like to be-" Alphonse was cut off as his brother punched him.

"Ow! That hurt ya know!"

"I'm_. not. gay._" Ed urged and crossed his arms.

"So you _don't_ like guys"

"No, I don't, I just happened to like this _one _guy." Ed retorted with a scoff.

"Well alright, who's this _guy _you're supposedly in love with." Al said elbowing his brother.

"None of your business." Ed pouted.

"Aw come on brother I won't tell no one! You're never gonna see him again so what's the harm. You said it yourself!" Al pleaded.

"I don't want to talk about him." Ed said speeding up trying to get away from his demanding little brother.

"Tell me or i'll inform Winry!" Alphonse threatened

Ed stopped and shot a look at his brother. If only looks could kill.

"You wouldn't." Ed said in a low voice.

"Would too! Watch me!"

"Not if I kill you first."

Ed launched himself at his younger brother.

"Ah brother no!"

"Don't you dare tell a _soul_" Ed threatened.

"You can't stop me! Just tell me who it is!"

"Fine fine! But you have to promise not to laugh." Ed said bashfully as his face turned to a light shade of pink. He got off Al and stood in front of him.

"I promise." Al said with a grin.

The two waited there for a moment as Ed stared at his feet in embarrassment. Thoughts raced through Ed's mind. God, what would his brother think of him once he had found out? Its bad enough that this person is a guy, but the guy is so much _older_ than him. Even if somehow the bastard and him even got into a relationship the bastard would look like a _pedophile._ This is the truth's cruel way of paying him back he thought. _Wait a minute._ The gate must've taken his kidneys! Why the hell hadn't he thought of that earlier? It all makes sense now! But wait, he had only offered his alchemy? He should've known the truth would pull some sort of stunt. _Equivalent exchange my ass._ But it was for a good cause and it can't be taken back now. Goddamn, alchemy really did screw up everything.

"Hello? Earth to Edward!" Alphonse said waving his hand in front of his brother who seemed to be lost in thought.

"The truth! It took my kidneys! I can't believe the thing! It took my alchemy _and_ my kidneys! Goddammit Al it all makes sense!" Ed said in a rush.

"Whoa whoa whoa what are we talking about here." Al said abit lost.

"When I went back into the gate to retrieve you I offered up my alchemy in exchange. But maybe that wasn't enough and the truth took my kidneys also! But somehow when it took them it must've messed me up inside" Ed said placing his hand on his chin.

"Well even if that did happen it still doesn't stop the fact that you could _die_ anytime in the next two months!" Al said

"Well at least it's a start." Ed said continuing on walking.

"Hey wait up!" Al said joining him.

It had seemed that the younger blonde had forgotten what they were talking about before. Little did Edward know that his younger brother didn't forget, but was planning to get the answer out of him in a more _public_ way.

* * *

The two blondes entered the small house at the end of the dirt path. Sounds of a blowtorch and metal clanging signified the two Rockbells were at work. So instead of breaking the news now they simply tossed their coats onto the couch and switched on the radio. Edward especially had gotten quite fond of the radio. When he wasn't doing work around the house or helping the Rockbells he'd sit on the couch and listen. He continued to study alchemy of course, but it wasn't as urgent as it used to be. It seemed as if he had accepted the life of a simple man living in Risembol, but he knew that was not true.

"Oh! Turn it up my show's on" Ed said from the couch. Al leaned over and turned the nob up abit.

"You really should hang up your coat, you're starting to get lazy you know." Al said picking up Edward's coat along with his.

Edward already had his feet up on the coffee table and was making himseld at home. He leaned back into the tanned couch and closed his eyes. Obviously enjoying the radio show and picturing it in his head.

_"No Richard! It's all a misunderstanding! Don't hurt him!" The woman on the radio-show yelled. _  
_"Stay back Stephanie, let me handle this coward. This is a man's fight!" _  
_"WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME A COWARD YOU WOMANIZER!" Another man spoke up over the two's bantering._

_Sounds of punching and grunting filled the radio and Stephanie could be heard yelling in the background._

"What on Earth are you listening to brother?" Al said coming back into the living room.

"Its a romance show about this woman who gets proposed to by two men in the same day and she can't decide cause her father already has a husband for her." Ed said with his eyes still closed.

Alphonse blinked at his brother for a moment. He had no idea his brother was into this kinda stuff. Alphonse always thought Ed would be listening to the News or something when he borrowed the radio.

"Well then that sounds interesting...?" Alphonse said abit unsure what to think about this radio show. Al sat beside his brother on the couch and took out a book that was lying on the table.

"So how are we gonna tell them." Al spoke up.

"I have no idea Alphonse. Winry's gonna kill me before I get to die." Ed said with a sigh.

"Do we tell them in a while or at dinner?"

"I guess we'll have a chat in the living room after they're done. I don't want anyone choking at the table when we tell them."

"Yeah good point."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm going to try to make this a longer chapter cause i've realized the other chapters aren't long enough. Hopefully it wont be too boring but this is where all the dramama happens. Hope you enjoy! Plz review and favourite if you like!

BTW _italics_= Edward's thoughts etc. I may make this into Ed's POV later, i'll inform you guys when i do! Dont worry next chapter will have Roy actually in it! Slowly but surely!

Song for this Fanfiction: I need a doctor by Dr. Dre

* * *

**Chapter 3: _Decisions_ **

A soft breeze picked up, ruffling the luscious strands of grass. Fall would be here any day and everyone held their breath hoping summer would last just abit longer. Golden orbs of light watched the ball of gas slowly fall towards the ground. It slowly made it's way behind the horizon and nightfall crept up behind him. The golden haired boy- no wait- young man, sat on the front porch of the Rockbell's house. He hadn't been stuck in one place like this for a while. And who knows how long he'd have to stay here even more after what the doctor told them. He'd been diagnosed with 2 months life span maximum. The doctor wasn't really making sense about the diagnosis but he had plenty of evidence that whatever he had will get progressively worse. What would the blonde do for his final 2 months? Going to visit everyone seemed like the most logical option. But alas the blonde's heart was set one one place.

He knew it was selfish to want to spend his final months with someone other than his family. But having all this time self sulking on the porch made him realize he wants to make a difference these two months. Sure, he'd already practically saved this country, but he wasn't contempt on sitting on his ass doing nothing. His heart throbbed for the person he loved. The _man_ he loved.

The blonde stared out into nothingness as the last of the sun dissipated over the horizon. The sky was a light grey and a few stars could be seen in the dusty atmosphere. _The sky looks like his eyes, _Edward thought. He shook his head in denial, his pony tail trailing behind him as he put his hands on his head. _God that was so fucking sappy, what has he done to my mind?_ Sighing, he stood up from the steps of the porch. It was almost time to eat dinner and he still hadn't grown the balls to even attempt to bring up a conversation. No matter how much Alphonse pushed him to say something.

_Winry and granny are gonna question me at dinner anyways, why not wait till then? It'd give me time to decide how i'd break the news to them. _He sighed and he felt his heart break a bit thinking about how Winry would react.

_How do I tell them I want to re-enlist?_

* * *

The whole house had the wonderful aroma of spaghetti. Ed practically floated into the kitchen to get a better smell of the edible heaven. His stomach spoke up as he entered the kitchen, gathering Winry's attention. She turned around swiftly, her yellow hair following. She gave one of her rare, sincere smiles and returned to boiling the noodles. _It will certainly be one of those dinners_. Ed sighed mentally preparing for the havoc that would follow. Hopefully Alphonse hadn't already set him up for doom. As much as he loved his brother, Al was certainly a loud mouth. Speaking of Alphonse, where was that little menace.

The short blonde wandered around the house searching for his little brother. He was no where in sight along with the old hag._ Leave me here with the devil, greeat._ From the sound of Winry getting the table ready, he knew dinner would start soon. Where were they? After the little incident earlier with Winry he couldn't bare to be alone with her. Especially at dinner. He'd done it a couple of times before when Pianko and Al were busy, but it was as friends. Now that he knew how she felt, he couldn't help but feel awkward.

At the last second he heard the front door close and the two walked in. _Cutting it loose guys._ He mentally cursed them out with a glare as they acted as if nothing was up. Alphonse especially knew what was up. The two hung up their jackets and made their way to the kitchen.

"Smells great Winry! Your cooking is always the best!" Alphonse said with intense flattery. Winry, the oblivious tomboy she was, looked right past it as a normal compliment. "Thanks Al, could you finish up setting the table?" She said taking advantage of his jolly nature. Ed shook his head mentally. _God she's so hopeless. _Al, being the obedient little puppy he was, took the silverware and happily set the rest of the table. A grin plastered across his face.

_He's up to something I know it._ Ed said giving Al a glare from the living room. Alphonse casually looked back at his older brother and gave him a menacing grin. Ed shivered. _Since when did I have such an evil brother._

Alphonse sat down at the table with a jolly plop.  
"Nii-san~ Come eat dinner!" the blonde cooed.

_What the literal fuck did he just call me? _Al patted the seat beside him in a inviting manner. A smile plastered on his face.

_I'm dying here and now you decide to be a brat?_ Ed shook his head and went over to join him. For the bad news that they were about to report Alphonse was rather... excited? How does one be excited to tell their family that their older brother is _dying_? _Sometimes I wonder if the truth put someone elses brain into my brother's body. He's so immature and bratty ever since he came back. I remember him being a sincere brother when in the armor. _

Winry and Pianko heaved the giant pot of noodles and sauce over to the table. _Spaghetti is me and Al's favorite, they found out on day 1 that they'd need to make truck loads of it if they made it. _The large pots were concealed with metal tops but the aroma seeped through the edges. _Ohmygoditssoamazing._ The two blonde brothers were speechless as heaven descended onto the table and into their bowls. (Which would might as well been buckets) Their stomachs spoke up for them as the grumbled and whined. But of course they'd have to say prayer before even laying a finger on the food. _Why must granny and Winry be so goddamn religious._ Ed mentally cursed the non existent god for making them do prayer.

Once everyone settled in Winry and Pianko started prayer. They weaved their hands together and placed it on the table. As they closed their eyes Ed and Al fake prayed by copying their movements. It had become routine to fake pray when others did. They knew the procedure all too well. Even as Aethests they had to abide buy the rules of this house. After a moment of silence, which seemed like hours, Winry said the magic words.

"Let us eat."

With those 3 words the two blondes practically dove into their meals, flinging sauce and noodles everywhere. They didn't even spin their noodles around their forks, it was a shoveling party. You'd think they hadn't eaten in weeks. They could be scolded for manners a millions times but it'd never phase them in the least.

* * *

After they had finished their heaven in a bowl the pie was served. It _was_ one of those nights. Al must've slipped something to Pianko to bribe her to make pie also. Besides the sounds of forks and plates the table was quiet. Ed seemed oblivious to the suspense in the air. The three other participants shot each other questioning looks. From the looks of it Alphonse was their target. They urged the young blonde with their eyes and body language.

"So how was your day granny?" Al attempted to start a conversation with small talk.

"Nothing special, just normal business as usual.." Pianko in her usual mono-tone like voice.

"How was your day boys?" She questioned getting right to the interrogation part. She wasted no time getting to the point. Blunt as always.

Ed ceased the pie shoveling and looked up as he was addressed. His facade of glee from the pie shielded him from the serious atmosphere. He looked abit lost but Al answered for him.

"Crazy. Care to explain brother?" Al interjected innocently as he put his older brother into the spotlight.

"Uh, well i learned that I'm "No ordinary human being!" Ed said sarcastically as he beat around the ginormous bush. Pianko and Winry shot each other a confused look.

"Brother." Alphonse urged. His eyes were serious almost as if he was saying '_say something or I spill everything_.' Ed shivered at the cold look his brother gave him. Giving in, he sighed and placed his hands on his lap anxiously. He ran them across the napkin that lay on his lap. He'd practiced all afternoon about what he was going to say and how to say it. But all his plans escaped his mind as he panicked mentally.

"I've been diagnosed with uremia and i only have 2 months as an estimated guess." Ed shut his eyes as he finished his last words. He scrunched up even smaller (if that was even possible) as if he wanted to disappear. The two un- informed participants took in the confession for a moment trying to fathom how to reply to that.

"We're not entirely sure if the doctor is reliable, his information doesn't really add up correctly... But it's certain brother's health at the moment is very critical. His life span may be limited more than we know. Whatever this is, it is life threatening." Al interjected. His attempt to ease the shock had failed as Winry broke out into utter disbelief. Her eyes welled up and a few tears escaped. as she made a breathless gasp. Her hands covered her mouth and her eyebrows were furrowed in the most disbelieving expression. Meanwhile Edward slowly relaxed and opened his eyes. He looked like a 5 year old who had just gotten scolded. As he looked around at their expressions his face darkened as he saw Winry. No body dared speak as they all stared at Winry's devastated expression.

"Excuse me..." Winry said as she abruptly got up from the table. She dropped her fork in the process, leaving her pie untouched. Alphonse got up after her but Pianko stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"She just needs time." Pianko explained as she sat Alphonse back down.  
The disscusion had barely begun and they were already one member down. Ed sighed thinking how this wasn't how he planned it out. Pianko weaved her hands together placing them on the table.

"So what are you going to do now that you know this Edward?" She said getting to the point.

Ed stiffened up at the question. He hadn't told Al about his decision and knew he'd react badly. Ed shrunk at the thought of what would follow after he broke the news. It was now or... later? But he knew the more time he spent here, the less he'd have in Central. He took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._

_"_I want to continue making a difference in the world. I don't want to sit here in bed for however many months waiting for death. The colonel said I would always be accepted back even though I can't preform Alchemy. My knowledge of it is needed to do research along with other Alchemists. So that's what I'll do. I want to re-enlist."

Both were shocked at the news. But it was Alphonse who took it harshly.

"Brother. You're sick, why in the world would you want to go back into the military? I know we promised to get your body back but now's not the time. You're dieing from who knows what for fuck's sake!" Alphonse rose his voice at his older brother.

"Alphonse! Language." Pianko warned.

"I'm sorry granny, but this is absurd!"

The older blonde's bangs covered his face as he looked down onto his lap.

"As my last contribute, I want to share my findings with the world... I can't just sit here. We got rid of our house for a reason. Symbolizing how we can't go back no. We have to keep moving forward. I don't want to go back to our simple lifestyle Al... Granny, I know I'm a burden and I don't deserve to-"

The slap against Edward's face echoed in the silent dinning room.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Edward Elric. You know as well as i do that both of you are welcomed here! You're my grandsons now... And I intend to keep it that way!" Pianko said a little louder than she intended. She didn't realize that she was crying until her glasses fogged up and she felt the hot tears rolling down her face. Ed stared at her with wide eyes. She was standing and he was seated, but they were at perfect eye level with each other. Ed hadn't seen her cry ever since her son died... And even back then it was bazaar to see her cry. She brung her arm up to wipe her uncalled tears. Meanwhile the older blonde's eyes glossed over as he stared in shock.

"I-Didn't mean it like that granny. I-" He choked on his words as emotion and guilt overcame him. _Since when have I become such a cry baby?_ Ed thought.

"You really have sold your soul to the military haven't you brother?" Al spat.  
Ed was taken back from the comment. The forlorn expression on Ed's face changed to utter betrayal and anger.  
"I only joined the military to get out bodies back! I spent my life trying to make yours better. If you didn't end up in that armor I would've never joined the military! I did it for _you._" Ed retorted angrily.

"WELL WHOSE FAULT IS IT THAT I WAS IN THE ARMOR IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Al yelled.

The room fell silent once again.

Alphonse never blamed Ed for what happened, but his anger and emotions got the best of him. He remembered the fight they had on top of the rooftop that one day. Al wished he could take back his previous statement.

"I-I didn't mean that-" Al spoke up. He was only a second late as Edward already got up and started to leave. As Ed passed by Al grabbed his arm.

"Wait Ed."

"No Al, I get it. It's my fault."

"No. You don't get it." Al's voice cracked.

"_We_ made a mistake. _We_ sold our childhood in order to fix it. If you re-enlist you'll never get back these precious last months and I won't let you make another mistake!" Al said.

"Why would you want to spend you final days behind some desk? Is Alchemy that important to you? What about us?!" Al cried, tears running down his beautiful face.  
Al never really cried, partly cause he couldn't. But for the first time since he's returned, he cried. Maybe it was abit selfish, but it made Edward happy that his brother was able to cry. He smiled mentally at his brother's emotions. But alas these tears weren't tears of happiness, therefore bringing a frown to his face.

"Al what are you saying? Of course you all mean the world to me." Ed said almost in a whisper.

"They why brother. We love you so much. Why would you spend your last months away from us?!" Al sobbed, tears flowing like no end.

"Cause I have some important unfinished buisiness and unsaid words to be spoken." Ed said with a melancholic smile.

It all made sense to Alphonse now. His hurt and sacrifice was for a legitimate reason.

"That unfinished buisiness, its about the guy you love isn't it." Al said, calming down abit.

Ed for the millionth time tonight was taken back in shock. _How could Al have possible known?_ he thought. There was no point in lying anymore. He silently nodded his head in agreement.

Al managed a smile, "That's all you really needed to say brother. You didn't need excuses. I understand." He wiped his tears.

Pianko, who was in fact still standing there, was somehow unfazed by this new finding. She;d managed to pull herself together while the two fought it out. She smiled at the two and said nothing. A few moments passed as the brothers gathered their emotions and calmed down abit.

"I think you should go check up on Winry." Pianko spoke up.

"I'll go-"

"No. Ed will." Pianko interjected.

Ed wanted to object, but he knew that wasn't an option. He felt like his feet were a thousand pounds of sand. It took him all his effort to stand up from his chair. He took a deep breath and made his way upstairs without a word.

* * *

Next chapter Will be Edward confronting Winry and a sneak peak at what Roy's up to now! Please like and review, I promise to try to get another chapter out by next week! Bye!


End file.
